Valentine's Day
by Crazyfan10
Summary: Its Valentine's Day at the Old City Sanctuary, and Kate and Helen plan to spend it alone.  Henry/Kate, Helen/Nickola  Disclaimer: Sanctuary does not belong to me, of course.  In the unlikely chance you wish to use this, just ask... :D  R&R, please?
1. Secret Admirer

Kate Freelander had never really liked Valentine's day. She had never celebrated it, and didn't intend to start any time soon. So, needless to say, she was very surprised when, on the morning of February 14th, she woke up to find a dozen red roses sitting just inside her door.

Getting up to retrieve the flowers, however, Kate was more surprised at her reaction. She was beyond curious to find out how they had gotten into her room, and who they were from.

As much as she'd said that she didn't expect or want any valentines when Well, Magnus and Henry had inquired into her plans for the day, Kate found that her stomach filled with butterflies- She definitely knew who she wanted the gift to be from, she realised with surprise.

Walking over, she foud a small envelope hidden inside the delicious-smelling bundle.

Holding her breath, she opened it to reveal a light pink card and a cherry chocolate bonbon- one of her alltime favourites.

Much to her chagrin, the card was signed- typically, Kate thought- 'From Your Secret Admirer'

Opening the closet to her left, Kate quickly shoved the card in, pulled out her own handmade cards and headed off to find the boys.

Racing through the many floors and hallways of Old City Sanctuary, she mentally cursed just how big the place was. Finally, she arrived at Will's quarters, at exactly the same time as Henry.

Smiling at him, Kate suppressed her racing heartbeat (which didn't go unnoticed by the techie's superhuman senses)

Internally chiding herself, she silently cursed Henry's sweet, if geeky, personality as another wave of butterflies left her feeling 15 again.

Thinking about the fairly boring day that was sure to follow, Kate left, heading towards one of the Sanctuary's many kitchens after sliding a little card tied with yellow ribbon under Will's door.

Kate reflected that she suddenly wished she hadn't made so many cards to give out- it would take her most of the morning to find everyone.

Time that could be better spent discovering her secret admirer's identity.

As she grabbed some cereal from the cupboard, Kate reflected that, for once, she actually cared.

Sitting in the Sanctuary TV room later that day, Kate barely noticed the tears running down her cheeks untill Helen called her attention to them.

Cursing the Brits eagle eyes, she wiped the moisture from her cheeks and turned her attention back to the predictable girly romance they were watching.

'Tell me again- Why are we doing this, Magnus?' Will called from his seat to Kate's left

'Do you have anything better to do right now, Will?' Henry chided, elbowing him in the ribs.

'True...' Will replied, wincing.

'Besides- We always do this. It's Valentines Day after all, Will' Helen added, passing around the little bowl of chocolate hearts that replaced their customary popcorn.

'Ahhh, about that- Does anyone know anything about the dozen roses that mysteriously appeared in my room this morning?' Kate directed her words at the boys, hoping to spot a telltale embarrasment on one of their faces

Much to her annoyance, neither reacted

A few minuted later, Kate caught Wills eye to see that he was silently pointing at Henry's back while he wasn't looking.

Nodding, Kate barely surpressed the huge grin that threatened to give her away.

Luckily, Henry turned around in time to see a tiny glimpse of Kate's expression before a calm mask fell over her face.

That tiny glimpse was enough to let him know that he'd suceeded.

Silently celebrating, Henry quickly scribbled a note on a peice of paper, folded it into a tiny tiny aeroplane and sent it flying across the room.

Not his style, Henry reflected, but oh well.

He gave a sigh of relief when the plane cleared Will's head without attracting his attention, and flew into Kate's lap without incident.

Unluckily, he failed to notice Helen's eyes tracking the little plane across the room.

As Kate read the note, Henry held his breath, waiting.

After about half a minute (in which Henry didn't breathe once), Kate nodded slightly in answer to his note, and turned back to the movie.

Unaware to the other, throughout the rest of the movie, both Henry and Kate alternated from staring at the clock on the wall and the screen, willing time to speed up and the movie's plot to finally come to an end.

What seemed, to them, like an age ofterwards, the final credits rolled, and the movie finished. Helen, Will and Big Guy left the room (the latter having come to clean up about 20 minutes before), leaving Kate alone in the room with Henry.

Realising this, Kate walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, whispering 'See you soon, Hank' as she walked to the door.

Watching through a tiny hole in the wall, Helen smiled as she quickly moved from her place next to the door. She was glad she had finally confronted Henry the week before, helping him have the courage to do something about his feelings towards Kate.

It seemed to have worked, as the two had left the room smiling- And of course, she hadn't missed the note during the movie, or Kate's reaction.

If only she could help herself that easily, Helen sighed at the thought of yet another boring Valentine's Day alone.

Opening her office door, Helen noted that she was the only member of the Sanctuary staff with no plans for the day. Will was heading to the nearby town with an old friend, Biggie had the day off and was leaving after lunch, and now Kate and Henry...

Shaking her head to clear it of distractions, Helen turned her eyes to her desk. Or, more specifically, the pile of files that sat atop it- Files she was supposed to read.

Picking up the folders, she walked over and sank into her comfortable sofa, preparing herself for a good long while.

She was about a third of the way through the first file when she noticed it- A single miniature rose, tied to a note and sitting on top of the half-height bookshelf in the corner of her room.

Genuinely curious, she walked over and gently picked up the delicate flower, admiring the sweet scent and bright colour of the delicate petals.

Placing the tiny flower on her desk, Helen turned her attention to the envolope. She opened it to reveal a folded peice of heavy white paper.

The folded paper turned out to be a note, which Helen read as she walked around the hallways that made up the Sanctuary.

'Well', Helen thought 'Things suddenly got interesting'


	2. Comfort

**DISCLAIMER**: Sanctuary (or any of its characters) DOES NOT belong to me. As much as I wish it did...

As usual, on the off-chance someone wants to use this, all that you need to do is ask :D

Reviews are genuinely appreciated, good or bad... :D

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate paced her room, glaring hatefully at the huge pile of clothing strewn around her room in her mad rush to find something to wear. She was supposed to meet Henry in 10 minutes, and, Kate grimaced at her reflection, she wasn't even close to ready.

Finally settling on a pair of black skinny jeans, some knee-high leather boots and a thin light-blue top, she grabbed her usually unused handbag from its spot inside her cupboard, and headed to her private bathroom.

Frantically brushing her messy hair, Kate reflected just how unusually she was acting- It was downright embarrassing. She was behaving like a teenager, and that was not something she was sure she could live down.

Quickly glancing at the mirror one last time, she headed out of her room.

And almost crashed into Will, who was heading down the corridor in the opposite direction.

'Going somewhere, Kate?' Will asked, taking in Kate's appearance. He, of all people, knew that Kate was not a girly girl, and the fact that she was carrying a handbag kind of gave her away.

'Hummm?', Kate murmured, waking as if from a daydream 'Oh, yeah...Why?'

'Just wondering...' Will sidestepped Kate and continued on walking, a knowing smile on his face as he connected the dots

'Tell Henry I wish you luck' Will whispered, just loud enough that he was sure Kate would hear.

Watching him walk off, Kate shook her head, and sighed- Were they really that obvious?

What the heck, Kate thought, They were going to find out sooner or later when they realised that the two of them had left, anyway. So there really wasn't any point in trying to deny it. And besides, she now wasn't the time- She would confront Will later.

Carefully locking the door to her room, she quickly ran off to the elevator at the end of the next hall- She didn't plan on being late, not today.

* * *

Level 3, 2, 1...Finally!, Kate thought, impatiently rushing out of the elevator door on Ground Level, and running at a dead sprint down the hall.

Turning the corner, she slowed enough to recognised the figure in the middle of the hall

'Hank- Think quick' she yelled, speeding towards him.

'Damn', she whispered as his super fast reflexes allowed his arms to move quickly enough to catch her around the waist and slow her speed.

'Caught you Katie- you'll have to try harder next time' he teased, pushing a stray strand of her hair from her eyes

'What makes you think that his wasn't my plan all along, huh?' Kate whispered, smiling

'Was it?' Henry countered, lightly punching Kate in the shoulder.

'Actually, yes, yes it was' Kate whispered, looking appropriately abashed.

'Kate Freelander, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that...'

'As long as I have?' Kate smiled sadly, then cursed when she felt her eyes brimming over and hot tears flowing down her cheek.

'Don't cry- Its OK' Henry said, lifting her chin, and wiping off the tears and hugging her, comforting her.

Kate finally managed to bring the tears under control and stop crying long enough to hear Henry whisper 'I love you, Kate- Why do you think I sent you the roses, or the note?. I mean it, Kay?'

Slowly, Kate got to her feet and leant against Henry's shoulder.

'Sorry, Hank' she whispered..'You shouldn't have had to see that'

'Yeah, I did- Or at least, I'm glad I did, anyway.' Henry said, once more wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close.

'If you feel up to it, I was planning to take you to the movies...' Henry said 'but if you want, we could stay here' He trailed off, his voice fading out to a whisper.

'Nah, I'm OK... Movies sounds good' Kate sighed 'I still can't believe I made a fool of myself just then'

'You didn't, Kay...' he reassured her, 'I'm just sorry I didn't do this before' he laughed, and was rewarded when the hint of a smile appeared at the corner of Kate's mouth.

Reaching for her hand, Henry silently swore he'd never make Kate cry again, no matter what it cost him.

* * *

Hehehehe, I KNOW, its really predictable, but oh well... Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!


	3. Flowers And Notes

Sorry about the time it took to update, guys. This chapter was surprisingly hard to write.. The inspiration fairy kinda deserted me for a while...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sanctuary, or any of its characters. Sadly... I own only the mistakes (un beta'ed)

Thank you to all those who have taken the time to read my story...And special thanks to those who review, I really enjoy knowing what you think of my writing, good or bad

Oh yeah, I also apologise if my switching between characters is kinda confusing...There really isn't much of a way to avoid it, what with having to juggle two separate plots and such.

Please review, I appreciate your opinions!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

'Don't even think about it, Freelander' Henry teased, grabbing Kate's hand as she attempted to fish her wallet out of her handbag, 'I'm paying for this whether you like it or not' he continued, grabbing his own wallet from the pocket of his jeans.

'Fine. I still don't see why I have to let you pay for all of this though' Kate tried to look sulky but failed, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. As hard as she tried, she found it impossible to be annoyed at him for any period of time, and it showed on her face.

'Because I said so. Now, lets go' Henry said, pulling Kate towards the cinema doors, 'We're gonna miss the start'

Settled into her seat a few minutes later, Kate's mind was momentarily at the Sanctuary, wondering what the others were up to.

Then the lights dimmed, and she turned her attention back to the movie.

* * *

Back at the Sanctuary, Helen was still roaming the halls. The note had directions written on it, which had led her to...another note? Helen sighed as she picked up the envelope, which, as she had expected, contained another piece of the heavy white paper that the first note was written on

Opening the note, she grinned as she saw the unfamiliar writing replaced with writing she would never forget, no matter how long she lived.

Nikola Tesla's

Almost laughing now, Helen practically ran to the labs, planning to confront him about the notes. Sure enough, he was there.

Looking at him hunched over his latest project, what ever it was, Helen was reminded of the days before the Five, before John.

Days spent performing secret experiments with Nikola's help, sneaking equipment and books from

unsuspecting professors.

'Helen' Nikola's voice jerked her out of her memories and into the present, 'I see you found my notes' Nikola said, noticing the white envelopes clutched in her hand and grinning.

'Yes...' Helen replied, laughing 'Who's handwriting is that on the first one, by the way?' she asked, pulling the letter in question out and once again examining the writing.

'You know what my handwriting looks like, after all these years, Helen?' Nikola smirked, 'I'm touched'

'You're avoiding my question, Nikola' Helen said, feeling blood rushing to her cheeks.

Mentally cursing herself, she attempted to regain her composure.

'And you're avoiding mine, Helen. I've known you for too long to not notice when you're embarrassed.' Nikola's smirk grew more pronounced when he noticed that Helen's cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

Times like this left it plain just how close they were, and how long they'd known each other.

'You're incorrigible, Nikola Tesla' Helen said, the familiar banter reminding her, once again, of times long past.

'You know that's why you love me.' Nikola teased, reaching for Helen's hand, 'That reminds me. I've got something to show you, Helen. Come with me'

As much to her own surprise as to his, she didn't move away, instead allowing him to grab her hand, leading her out of the lab, through the halls, and to...the rooftop?

Realising where they were, Helen's curiosity spiked . Shrugging, Helen climbed the ladder, a small smile on her face as she followed Nikola up through the trapdoor.

A smile which became a look of utmost surprise as she stepped out onto the once-familiar rooftop, now transformed.

A table now sat in the middle of the roof, candles and all, and draped with a beautiful lace tablecloth. Some of her favourite music emanated from a speaker system a few meters away, and a glass vase sat atop the table, containing a dozen long-stemmed roses.

'Happy Valentine's Day, Helen' Nikola whispered from her side, laughing at her stunned reaction

Not trusting herself to speak, Helen just nodded and walked over to the table, smiling once again.

'What's this?' Helen's voice, thankfully, didn't break as she turned to raise her eyebrows at Nikola, holding up the small box sitting next to the vase.

'Your present. Open it' Nikola said, placing his arm on Helen's shoulder.

'They're beautiful, Nikola' Helen said, admiring the pair of delicate silver earrings that the box contained.

'Also, there's this' Nikola whispered, handing her a slightly bigger rectangular box.

Opening it, Helen felt tears threatening to brim over and wiped them off before they fell down her cheeks. Inside the box lay a locket, similar to the one John had given her. But this time, the inside of the locket was blank, no pictures behind the miniature glassy screens.

Helen placed the locket back in its box and put it back on the table.

'Thank you' she whispered, her voice just loud enough for him to hear.

Suddenly, Nikola's lips met hers, cautious at first, gauging her reaction.

And she kissed him back, her fingers threading themselves through his hair.

Pulling back only when she was short of breath, Helen smiled and whispered 'I love you, Nikola', tears freely falling now.

'I love you too, Helen. I always have' Nikola said, reaching for Helen's hand, 'And I always will'

'Thank you' Helen whispered, leaning into his shoulder and just listening to the music in the background 'For all of this'

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but all she knew is that she never wanted to leave.

* * *

Too much? Not enough? Please let me know through your lovely reviews (after all, how can I fix it if I don't know what's wrong?). Go on, press that cute little button there... :D


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I know you all probably hate me for this being an author's note chapter instead of the long overdue next chapter...

I'm sorrry! I know some of you have been waiting for me to keep going with this and I REALLY want to..

So I'm asking for your help.

The reason this fic hasn't been updated in soooo long is that I have no clue how to start the next chapter... I need your help to get going :D

PM/review/whatever me one sentence or the opening couple of sentences for the next chapter. You will get the credit!

PLEASE guys?


End file.
